1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computing device, more particularly, relates to a computing device for data managing and decision making.
2. The Prior Art
During the process of data exchanging, a reasonable mechanism is needed so that data providers and data users are willing to exchange data via such a mechanism. To be more specific, there is a need for an evaluation and feedback mechanism through which data providers and data users may receive reasonable evaluations and feedbacks; with such a mechanism, data providers and data users are encouraged to and also more willing to perform subsequent data transactions.